Lyndis' Tale
by SnapeFan777
Summary: Lyndis is a Moonshadow elf who lost her family. What will happen two years later when she meets Runaan?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own The Dragon Prince. I only own my O/C's. **

My name is Lyndis. Lyn for short. I'm a six-year-old Moonshadow elf. This tale really starts with my parents. Their names are/were Laiex and Syndra. They came to the human lands from Xadia on the business of Zubeia the Dragon queen. While in the human lands, my mother found out that she was pregnant with me. They decided to remain hidden in the human lands until I grew old enough to make the journey to Xadia.

Naturally, that didn't happen as we planned. Four years after my birth, my mother gave birth to twins. My brother and sister: Faelyn and Namys. I tried to be a good big sister to them. If only I was better. They'd all still be around if I was.

It all happed a little after my siblings were born. I was exploring just out of sight of my parents when I heard screams. I got there only to see my father lying dead in the grass. Someone killed him before disappearing. My mother and siblings were nowhere to be seen. I knew then that I was going to be on my own.

Enough about my past, though. This tale is about my present and future (yes, I still have a future). My name is Lyndis and this is my story.

**A/N: This is my first Dragon Prince fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry prologue is short. It's hard to make prologues much longer. Also, anyone have any ideas on which angle this fanfic should take? It takes place after King Harrow's assassination. Should Lyndis be captured and taken to Runaan or should Lyndis find out about Runaan's capture and break in to free him? Should Lyndis act strong for her age or should she act like an average sensitive six year old? **

**I wish I was a good artist. I would totally draw Lyndis. But alas, I stink at drawing people and elves don't look THAT different that it'd be any easier to draw them. I find it easier to conquer writer's block when looking at a picture for the story I am writing. **


	2. Chapter 1: Runaan's Rescue

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I will probably change a few things later as needed.**

Two years after the loss of my father and disappearance of my mother and siblings, I am still residing in the human lands. I live in the house where we lived as a family. It's a little wooden house in the forest in Katolis. My father's grave is located behind the house with flowers planted around it. I tend a garden near there (I taught myself to grow stuff so I wouldn't starve). I may be young, but I'm also too stubborn to die. I would much rather learn to do things for myself than let myself die.

Among the things I taught myself (besides gardening) is anything to do with fighting or self-defense. I'm fast. I can climb trees well enough and jump from branch to branch at high speeds. I have twin blades that I know how to use. It's hard to not have anyone to practice with, though. I miss my family terribly, but there's just nothing I can do to change it. Since then, I set aside a little time every once in a while. I allow myself to grieve in that time. I'm usually too busy trying to survive to grieve, though.

Currently, I'm in the part of the forest closer to the castle. I'm collecting herbs and berries that may prove useful to me in the future. As I am collecting said items, I hear voices coming from beyond some nearby trees. Using the art of stealth, I sneak closer to the trees. From there, I catch sight of two soldiers speaking to one another. "So, Kalia, did you hear about that Moonshadow elf Lord Viren captured?" The male soldier asks.

"Yes, Calik. Why was he captured again?" Kalia, the female soldier, asks.

"He was the leader of a group of assassins, the group responsible for King Harrow's death," Calik responds.

"How do you know this?" Kalia asks.

"I was there when he was captured. Rumor has it that he's being held in the dungeon deep under the castle," Calik replies.

After hearing of the Moonshadow elf's capture, I sneak back further from the two soldiers. I start making my way towards the castle. I already decided that I'm going to rescue that Moonshadow elf. Maybe rescuing him is the reason behind me still being in this forest. There's a reason for everything. Perhaps this is it.

I reach the cliffs on which the castle sits. Using just a hint of moon magic, I climb to the top of the wall with ease. There are no soldiers in sight. However, I know better than to be complacent. That is why I use a spell to become invisible as well as a spell to enhance my speed. I sprint the lengths of the hallways and corridors. I soon find myself going down darker than normal hallways. I know I must be getting close.

I find myself past an open door and gazing down a twisty staircase. I make my way down while keeping myself alert for any sounds of humans. At the base of the stairs, a human is chained up, suspended from the ceiling. I pay him little mind as I head to the dungeons to my left. I start to hear chanting. "Erasaert ym si luos ruoy. Erasaert ym si luos ruoy."

My eyes widen as I recognize the chanting and know it's meaning. I race into the dungeon room and spot who must be Lord Viren casting a spell to seal the Moonshadow elf in a coin. Seeing that, I know I can't stand idly by. I let magic flood my body. My eyes glow a bright white. I raise my hand and, using magic, knock Lord Viren into the wall opposite to where I'm standing. With the spell interrupted, the Moonshadow elf's soul returns to his body.

I turn to the elf. He's gasping for breath and has yet to recover. When he does finally recover, he looks up towards me. "Who are you?" He asks.

My eyes stop glowing, revealing my usual eye color. "My name is Lyndis, Lyn for short. Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Runaan. I'm an assassin sent by Zubeia the Dragon Queen to take vengeance on the humans for the murder of her mate," Runaan responds.

I raise my eyebrow at that. "I didn't think assassins could get caught. Huh. I guess you weren't stealthy enough," I wink at him to let him know that I'm joking before I take my blade and unlock his chains.

Once Runaan is free, I make my way towards the exit. "C'mon! Let's get out of here before that filthy human wakes up!" I speak in a hoarse whisper.

As if on cue, the human mage raises his head and glares at me with a malicious expression. "You're not going anywhere!" He snarls before beginning the incantation for another potentially lethal spell. He gets ready to strike me with it.

I let my eyes glow white again as magic floods my being. I knock the spell that Viren aimed at me away as if it were nothing before using my own magic to knock him out cold (again).

I let my magic fade from my eyes again before I turn back to Runaan. "_Now, _let's get out of here. I really don't have enough energy for round three," I sigh.

"Alright, Lyn. This way," Runaan tries to lead me out of the dungeons, only for him to sway on his feet.

"Hey, you haven't been eating anything, have you? Here, drink this!" I hand Runaan a vial of Moonberry juice.

He drinks it all in seconds. "Thank you," Runaan says while handing me back the empty vial.

I smile. "No problem," I reply. I turn towards the exit again. "Follow me. I know the best path out of here," I smirk. I lead Runaan to the end of this passage. We take a few turns through the palace until we make it to the top of the wall nearest the water. I look over the edge into the water. "That's a pretty big drop…" I comment.

"Good thing you won't be making it!" A voice shouts from behind me. I turn around. A soldier is approaching us.

I roll my eyes. "We'll see," I sneer at the human. I reach into my bag at my side and pull out a moon opal necklace. I crush the pendant. "Mystica Arbora!" I chant. The magic cloaks Runaan and I and hides us from the human soldier.

Runaan and I turn back towards the edge. Without hesitating, we jump into the water below.

On impact with the water, the breath is knocked out of me. I go under for a second before I remember that I do know how to swim. I break through the surface and start to swim to the shore. Runaan is already there, wet but alive. I crawl onto the grass, shivering from the cold of the water. "Let's…get…moving…" I gasp out, overly-tired from the swim.

"You're exhausted. Let me carry you. It's the least I can do after what you did for me," Runaan offers.

I'm too tired to decline, so I just nod my head instead. Runaan picks me up and starts to carry me away. I look up into Runaan's eyes. "Thank you," I gasp out.

"You're welcome," Runaan replies. I feel my eyes slide shut. Before I know it, I'm asleep in Runaan's arms.


	3. Chapter 2: Camp

I wake to the smell of cooking. I open my eyes and sit up. I look to my right and see Runaan by a camp fire cooking breakfast. He looks over towards me. "Good morning, Lyndis. How're you feeling?" Runaan asks me.

"I'm fine, and please, call me Lyn. I was only ever called Lyndis if I was in trouble," I laugh good-naturedly. I look around. "Where are we?" I ask.

"We're in the camp that the other assassins and I made. I brought you here because it's safe enough," Runaan explains.

I furrow my eyebrows in thought. "I need to go home," I speak up.

"Home?" Runaan seems confused.

"My house that I shared with my parents when they were…around… I need to get a few things before we leave. I assume you're headed to Xadia, correct? I want to go there, too. The way my parents spoke of it, it seems grand," I reply.

"Alright, but let's have breakfast first," Runaan suggests. I nod my head eagerly. Runaan serves me my portion, which I eat greedily. "Slow down or you'll make yourself ill," Runaan warns me.

I swallow what I have in my mouth. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've had a meal, one I didn't have to somehow get myself that is. There were plenty of days where food was scarce and I had to go hungry," I explain.

Runaan puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Lyn. It can't have been easy," Runaan looks at me with his eyes showing understanding.

"It wasn't easy, but it's made me stronger. I wouldn't be who I am without suffering," I respond.

"All that is over, now. You won't have to suffer anymore," Runaan promises me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Life is full of suffering," I reply.

"I can promise you that I'll protect you from suffering to the best of my ability," Runaan continues.

"No one can protect me. I'm better off protecting myself," I turn away from Runaan. My ears droop a little and tears pool in my eyes.

"Lyn, look at me. Are…are you crying?" Runaan asks.

"No, I mean, not _technically_," I whisper. It's true. I'm not crying if the tears don't actually fall.

"Come here," Runaan takes me into his arms. I tense up, unsure of being in such close proximity with anyone.

However, it isn't long before the tears start to fall. I lay my head on Runaan's chest just under his chin as I start to cry. It's soft at first, but gradually becomes louder. This is the first time I have cried in two years. Give me a break! I'm just a child!

I become aware of Runaan gently stroking my back. I nuzzle his chin. I'm breathing heavily as I try to stop crying. When eventually I succeed, I pull myself away from Runaan. I wipe the tears away from my eyes. "I…I'm sorry…" I whisper hoarsely.

"Don't be sorry. It's alright to cry," Runaan replies.

"But Moonshadow Elves aren't supposed to cry!" I argue.

"And how long has it been since you last cried?" Runaan asks.

"Two years…" I answer.

"Exactly. Too long. You needed to let your emotions out," Runaan gently strokes my hair.

"Maybe, but I hate crying. It makes me feel weak. I can't survive if I'm weak," I sigh.

"You aren't weak. You are stronger than most children I've met," Runaan smiles at me.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can, a branch breaks nearby. It startles me and causes me to become more alert. I look around. My ears twitch as I try to listen to our surroundings. A change in the air causes me to duck to side, knocking into Runaan in the process. An arrow thuds down on the ground where I was just a moment before.

Humans burst out of the surrounding foliage and point their arrows at us. I look around and take a step back towards Runaan. "You want to kill us, but who says you lot would succeed? I've survived worse that a group of worthless human scum…" I laugh a little before I close my eyes. I open my eyes again. They are now glowing white. I raise my hands and cause my magic to strike the humans. It kills the ones in front and stuns the rest. I then flee using the treetops, Runaan doing the same right beside me. Despite my speed, I'm unable to get away unscathed. One of the humans manages to shoot me in the back with an arrow. Despite that, I still manage to get away. 


	4. Chapter 3: Last Night At Home

Soon, our fleeing takes us to my home. I collapse onto the grass, exhausted and in pain. My eyes return to their normal color. "Runaan, are you still here?" I gasp out.

"Yes, Lyn. I'm here. Just stay still. You're injured," Runaan tries to soothe me.

"Help…help me…it…it hurts…" My voice comes out as a sob as I'm wracked with pain.

"I know it hurts. I'll help you," Runaan strokes my forehead. He grabs a small knife to cut the arrow out of me. I let out a cry of pain when he does that. I can't help it. It's excruciating. Runaan starts cleaning and binding my injury. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hold the tears back.

When Runaan finishes binding my wound, he takes me into his arms. "It's alright, Lyn," he whispers into my ear.

"I…I'm not a baby…" I mumble.

"I didn't say you were," Runaan replies, somewhat shocked by my words.

"But I…I feel like a baby… Only babies cry, and I'm crying," I sniffle and look away from Runaan.

"It's alright to cry, Lyn. You're not alone. Even I've cried at some points in my life," Runaan admits.

"Y…You have?" I whisper, looking back at Runaan. Tears are still streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes, I have. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Runaan strokes my head gently.

I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes before I manage to stand up. Runaan also stands. I lead Runaan inside the house. It's a modest little house. There aren't many furnishings inside. There's a small kitchen table and a few chairs on one end. On the other end is a fireplace. In front of it is a couch and chair, both green velvet and silver metal trims. There's also a rectangular table in front of them.

Runaan looks around. "This is a nice place you have here," Runaan comments.

"Thank you. I'll miss it when we leave," I sigh before heading over to the medicine cabinet. I grab a potion to help heal my wounds. After I drink it, I feel my wound begin to close. The feeling is less than pleasant, but bearable.

I hear a small sound to my right. I see Runaan going through the food and deciding what we can take along. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit," I speak up.

"Why?" Runaan asks, genuinely curious.

"Have to pay my respects one last time," I answer. I head outside without any more explanation.

A minute later, I'm kneeling in front of my father's grave. I had just placed a moonflower on top of the grave. I sigh. "Father, I…I know you can't hear me, but I…I miss you…There's not a day that passes that I don't think about you and mom. I'm gonna go to Xadia, now, like you and mom always wanted. I probably won't be able to come back here, but I hope you know from wherever you are that I love you…so much…" My voice breaks and tears start flowing. "I…I have to go now…" I whimper.

I get up from in front of the grave and head back inside. I see Runaan by the fireplace, packing the last items into a small backpack. He'd already filled a satchel with food for the both of us. He turns to me. "Are you alright?" He asks me. I know he can see the tears in my eyes.

"No, not really… I… I miss them…" I sniffle and wipe at my eyes.

Runaan knows what I'm talking about. "You mean your family, don't you?"

I nod my head, not trusting myself to speak. Runaan strokes my forehead gently, causing me to look up. The kindness in his eyes causes me to break. I throw myself into Runaan's arms as I begin sobbing uncontrollably. I feel Runaan rock me in his arms to try to soothe me as I continue to cry. I let out a hiccup as I try to stop crying. When I eventually succeed, I pull myself out of his arms. I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes.

I look back up to Runaan's face. "Thank you," I whisper. I hug him again and bury my face in his chest. I yawn, tired from my tears.

Runaan notices of course. "Sleep, Lyn. We'll stay the night here and leave in the morning," Runaan whispers into my ears. I yawn again, letting my eyes slide shut. I barely feel Runaan tucking me into my bed as I let sleep claim me.


End file.
